The present invention relates to an energy storage, hydrogen and oxygen production using ion separators.
The need for an energy storage, hydrogen and oxygen production using ion separators has been present for a long time considering the expansive demands in the everyday life. This invention is directed to solve these problems and satisfy the long-felt need.